


Gaytober 2017 one-shots

by silverpelt14



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpelt14/pseuds/silverpelt14
Summary: It's that time of year, Gaytober.The time for posting a bunch of one-shots about my OTP Ridgephos.I'll be using multiple AUs for this collection but probably not any IRL stuff.





	1. Summary and prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who still remembers me from when I use to post all those years ago ^^  
> Hello and welcome to all the new readers who have never read any of my old work!

This is just my summary 'chapter.' It contains all the prompts I'm using and what days I'll actually be posting this month since it won't be everyday. My month is also look pretty hectic anyway so I might not post all of the prompt's I've picked but I'll do my best to post at least half of them!

This is also where I'm going to credit DA user Vaporsoul for the prompt list and challenge idea; list located here: http://fav.me/dajbapv

On with the prompts!  
1st. The first meeting  
2nd. Awkward approaches  
4th. Holding hands in public  
5th. Cuddling on the couch   
7th. Lazy morning smooches  
8th. Arguing about what to watch  
9th. Fanboying about something they both like  
11th. Ruffling the other's hair  
12th. Piggyback rides  
13th. Comfort kisses  
14th. Celebrating their partner's birthday  
15th. Playing video games together  
16th. Getting caught kissing  
18th. Sharing a scarf on a cold day  
19th. Napping together  
20th. Protective partners  
21th. Cute clothing  
22th. Cooking breakfast together  
23th. Clothes swapped  
24th. Color palletes swapped  
25th. Fixing each other's hair  
26th. Arguing  
27th. Making up  
29th. Stargazing


	2. First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day: 01   
> Prompt: First meeting   
> Pairing: Ridgephos  
> AU: College  
> Word count: 816

It was the first day of college, a new experience and a new ‘adventure’. He was one of the first things I noticed when I arrived at the hall for my lecture, how could anyone not notice him; the fire red of his hair just caught my eye. He was sitting in the front row and chatting with a few of the students around him. I kept my eye on him as I made my way towards the middle of the room, my preferred place to sit. I’ll admit it here, where he’ll never find out, that I spent a good portion of that first lecture glancing at him; I still paid attention to what was happening but my eyes were drawn to him. I left hurriedly when the lecture was over, I couldn’t wait to get out of the hall and take time to analyse why exactly I was so drawn to him; yes, he had fiery red hair and a brilliant smile but so what, I’d met plenty of other attractive guys so what about him made me stare? I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I walked towards my dorm.

The next lecture wasn't really any different, except for the fact that I sat a bit closer to him; I didn't just move rows and rows forward or sit next to him, I wasn’t going to bother him or even talk to him. It was likely just a brief fit of attraction; in a few lectures, I’d be over it and forget all about him. I still glanced at him every so often but not really anything more; the major difference between that lecture and the last was that I got to hear what his voice sounded like because he asked a question regarding the material. He was American it seemed, his accent obvious and complimented his voice very well; his voice was sweet like honey and very pleasant to listen to. It honestly didn’t help me forget about him.

It wasn’t until the first assignment we got in class that I actually met him; I was in the library looking at reference books when he sat down at my table. I looked up not knowing who it was initially, prepared to apologise if I'd taken someone's seat. The words died in my throat when I saw him, he was a lot more gorgeous than I’d thought; he had warm honey eyes and a smattering of freckles, his face looked strong and defined but his face still held a soft look.  
“I’m sorry for intruding but it seems that you’ve got the last copy of the book we need for the assignment. Would you mind if I shared it with you?”  
“That’s fine with me, it’s not like it’s my book anyway.” I joked. My thoughts were racing; this was the perfect opportunity to get to know him; assuming that he was interested in talking.  
“Thank you I appreciate it, I wouldn’t want to fail our first assignment because I couldn’t get my hands on a copy of the book.” He smiled and took the seat next to me. He pulled out his laptop and got started. We both worked quietly for about half an hour, referencing the book every so often.  
“Have you been enjoying the class?” I was startled slightly when he spoke, having gotten used to the silence between us. I turned to him and saw him awaiting my answer.  
“I’ve really been enjoying the class; it's absolutely fascinating and I find myself enthralled with every lecture we’ve had so far. I also like the professor, she’s very helpful and seems very passionate about teaching. What about you, are you enjoying it?” He gave me another smile and chuckled at my enthusiasm before answering.  
“I’ve also found it to be a highly interesting class, I’ve always been fascinated by the subject and I am thoroughly enjoying learning more. I have to agree with you about the professor, she really seems to care about teaching us and making sure that we learn.” We continued to make occasional small talk while we finished up our work, mainly sticking to discussions about college and classes. We were in the middle of going through some of the theory when he noticed what the time was, his eyes went wide and he winced slightly.  
“I’m sorry to have to interrupt but I’ve got to run otherwise I’ll be late. Thank you again for allowing me to share the book with you and also for the conversation we’ve had today.” He gathered up his things and made to leave but just before he did he turned around to face me again.  
“I’m Ridgedog by the way, it was an absolute pleasure to meet you.” He stuck out his hand. I shook it and smiled at him.  
“I’m Xephos and the pleasure was all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long one to start off with; I hope that you like this and I'm sorry that it's late. I had fun writing this and actually did so on a long car trip, it was a good way to pass the time ^^  
> See you in my next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if Xephos seems a little bit awkward in this, I tried to go for a shy or socially nervous kind of representation.


End file.
